Feliz Aniversario
by AleSwan
Summary: Sasuhina Hoy es su aniversario... hace unos meses que le pidio ser su novia... ¿Que sorpresa le espera a Hinata en su aniversario?... Sasuke x Hinata


Feliz Aniversario

**Hola. ¿Cómo están? Pues aquí les dejo otro fic que hice, de nuevo es sasuhina… pero hey!!, es mi pareja favorita. **

**Estoy empezando un fic que subiré luego pero ahora esta en proceso. Espero les guste, dejen sus revews va…**

**Feliz Aniversario**

Hinata se encontraba en uno de los salones de la academia de Konoha, recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en su maletín. Ya llevaba un año dando clases en la academia, y siempre que podía, iba a ayudar en el hospital como médico. Por lo genera, le pedían que ayudara con los recién nacidos, y ella con todo gusto aceptaba. Le encantan los niños, y los niños la adoran. Se podía decir que ahora su vida estaba mejor que nunca. Pero bueno, volviendo a donde estábamos, ella se encontraba en la academia. Ya se le había hecho tarde, había quedado con Ino para tomar un café y platicar, ya que entre la academia, el hospital y sus otros deberes no tenía mucho tiempo de salir con sus amigas.

Miró su reloj, "¿Ya son las 4:30?, oh no, ¡Ino me matara!" dijo para si misma mientras caminaba con mucha prisa por los pasillos. Al fin caminando por las calles de Konoha pudo llegar al café. Se sentó en una mesa un poco apartada para poder disfrutar un pequeño tiempo a solas, al parecer Ino aun no había llegado "Ah, y yo que estaba preocupada de que llegaría tarde" pensó Hinata, y en ese instante, recibió un mensaje en su celular (A/N: la verdad no se si había celulares ahí, pero me imagino que si XD)

_Hina: perdóname por favor, no voy a poder llegar al café. Shikamaru recién llegó de una misión y me pidió que saliéramos juntos. De nuevo perdón, te lo recompensare. Ino_.' Decía el mensaje, "Ah Ino, bueno ya que estoy aquí tomare algo para relajarme un poco". Ordeno un té y un pequeño panecillo para acompañarlo. Al poco tiempo llegó el mesero con su orden y se puso a beberlo.

Mientras estaba ahí, se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Tantas cosas habían pasado en los últimos años. Por fin, su padre ya no creía que era débil, aunque aun no estaba segura si tomaría el puesto de su padre cuando él se retirara, quería hacer miles de cosas antes, le encantaba su trabajo en la academia y en el hospital junto a esos niños se sentía tan llena de paz, sentía que podía ayudar a la gente, en su única y especial manera.

Recordó a los otros 9 novatos, jaja como Ino se sorprendió al escuchar a Shikamaru pedirle una cita, ella ya hacia tiempo que había renunciado a Sasuke, y con un poco de la ayuda de Hinata acepto la oferta. Ahora ya tienen casi un año juntos y al parecer así continuaran. Sasuke había regresado a la aldea después de tanto tiempo. Sakura era una de las mejores ninja-médico que había y cada día se acercaba mas a superar a su sensei, Kiba y Shino ascendieron a ANBU y no podía verlos tan seguido, los extrañaba mucho. Su primo también era un ANBU, y ahora estaba en una relación con TenTen. Naruto, bien, pues logró su sueño, por fin pudo llegar a ser Hokage, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Con el tiempo, Hinata dejo de sentirse tan nerviosa cerca de él y poco a poco se fueron acercando más.

Todos esos momentos felices le hicieron recordar algo muy importante que había pasado en su vida, ni ella podía creer algunas veces que había pasado, sonrió para si misma al recordarlo, a él, a su amado, su novio. Si, aunque no lo crean, ya tiene novio, de hecho, hoy era su aniversario, este mismo día hace 5 meses le había pedido que fuera su novia. Aun recuerda cuan nervioso estaba, rió en voz baja un poco para si misma, se veía tan tierno, sonrojado y avergonzado, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ella creía que algo malo había pasado y su preocupación crecía cada ves que él intentaba decirle que pasaba pero terminaba sin poder formular bien una frase. Si, ese día fue uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Afuera, en las calles de Konoha, cierto shinobi de ojos y cabello negros como la noche, caminaba por las calles, para despejar un poco su mente. Al pasar por la tienda de té se dio cuenta de que cierta chica Hyuuga estaba ahí sola tomando un té. Sonriendo malévolamente se le ocurrió pasar a saludarla y tal vez bromar u burlarse de ella un poco. Le encantaba la manera en que fácilmente hacia que se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa. Sabía que hacía ahí, sabia que hoy era el aniversario de su relación con su novio.

Aun podía recordar cuando regresó a Konoha, había logrado su primer objetivo, y sin saber a donde mas ir, decidió regresar. Todos estaban muy felices de su regreso, en especial ciertos ninjas que solían ser sus compañeros de equipo. Pero el seguía con su actitud indiferente, se repetía cada día de que solo volvió porque no tenía a donde más ir. Así que, cumplida su primera meta, se disponía a seguir con la segunda, revivir su clan. Para su sorpresa, sus fieles admiradoras seguían acosándolo, aun no podía decidir si era suerte o alguien lanzó una maldición sobre él. Que habría hecho en el pasado para merecer eso.

Pero el no quería pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que lo fastidiara de esa manera, que solo quisiera estar con él por su físico. Aunque no lo crean, buscaba a alguien especial. Ahí fue cuando Hinata apareció, pero había un problema, y se llamaba Naruto, y se ponía cada vez mejor, al parecer esos dos eran muy unidos, demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke. Pero eso no le impediría acercarse a ella, claro que no, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no le tiene miedo a un poco de competencia.

Así comenzó el interés de Sasuke por Hinata. Se acerco a su mesa y ella estaba tan concentrada que no lo notó hasta que él le hablo.

"Disculpe señorita, pero que hace una chica tan linda aquí dentro en un día tan lindo" pregunto tratando de hacer sonrojar a Hinata, lo cual logró con facilidad, pero Hinata ya sabía lo que intentaba hacer, sabía que a él le encantaba molestarla con esas cosas y hacerla sonrojarse. Así que decidió seguirle un poco el juego.

"Hola Sasuke, en realidad solo estaba aquí para relajarme, ¿y tu?, no me digas que tienes una cita" le dijo tratando de seguirle el juego. Pero esto solo hizo a Sasuke sonreír malvadamente y querer molestarla más.

"Hn, ¿y tu? Seguramente estas esperando a tu novio ¿no es así? Hoy es su aniversario ¿verdad?" le dijo sasuke con una sonrisa. Hinata ya no podía sonrojarse más, pero no se iba a quedar todo ahí.

"De hecho, ya que lo mencionas, si, y si hoy es nuestro aniversario" dijo sonriente Hinata, Sasuke no dijo nada, lo que le dio una idea a Hinata. "¿Por qué… celoso?" hinata sonrió al notar que sasuke se sonrojo un poco, jaja logro su objetivo.

"Hn" solo atino a decir. Su orgullo no le permitía decir nada más. Hizo una pequeña pausa, y rindiéndose en el juego de fastidiar un poco a Hinata dijo "Es un chico con suerte por lo que veo" le dijo mirando hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado.

"Bien, creo que soy yo la chica con suerte al tenerlo" le dijo Hinata, mientras se levantaba y enredó sus brazos alrededor de él. Se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios. "Soy afortunada al tenerte, Sasuke" le dijo suavemente, mientras veía como se sonrojaba un poco mas Sasuke.

Aun cuando Hinata cada vez se acercaba mas a Naruto, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que todo lo que sentía por el era admiración, pero lo quería como a su mejor amigo, lo apreciaba y siempre lo apoyo hasta que logró su sueño. Luego llegó Sasuke, al principio no estaba segura si le agradaba o no, a fin de cuentas, no había hablado con él mucho y no sabia casi nada de él. Pero siendo Hinata como es, le dio una oportunidad y llegó a conocerlo como nadie lo ha hecho. Hasta que hace 5 meses, le pidió que fuera su novia. Y ahora aquí estaba, en una tienda de té, mirándose el uno al otro como nunca miraran a nadie más.

Si, él… la persona a la que mas amaba, la persona por la cual fue capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y seguir luchando. Él, quien le hizo querer ser mejor cada día, quien le enseño a amar. La única persona que la amo como ella siempre quiso… que la valoro con todo y sus defectos, con todo y sus tartamudeos, con su maña de jugar con sus dedos al estar nerviosa, con su siempre presente sonrojo, el cual él decía que le fascinaba, justo así… no debía fingir nada, solo debía ser ella misma, solo eso bastaba.

"Feliz Aniversario Sasuke" le dijo Hinata despacio. "Te amo". El sonrió sinseramnete, de esas sonrisas que solo le daba a ella, la que logró darle un nuevo propósito para vivir, y por quien daría todo por verla feliz.

"Feliz Aniversario Hinata. También te amo" le dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos en su cintura.

Aun cuando sus amigos no los apoyaban en su relación, con excepción de Ino y Shikamaru por supuesto, no fue impedimento para continuar con ella. Sakura casi no le hablaba, y en parte la entendía, Sasuke siempre será su primer amor. Se sentía mal de que su amistad decayera por eso, y trataba cada día de arreglar las cosas entre las dos.

A Naruto no le gustó mucho que su "mejor amiga" saliera con Sasuke, siempre que podía los enviaba en misiones separadas para que no pudieran verse. Hinata hasta lo enfrentó un día y le pregunto cual era la razón por la cual hacía esto. El solo se quedó callado y le dijo que algún día lo entendería y miró por la ventana. Semanas después, Hinata descubrió que todo lo que hacia era por celos. Odiaba ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo, y más aun porque ella conocía ese tipo de dolor.

Con el tiempo, las cosas mejoraron un poco. Aunque aun no vuelven a ser los mismos amigos de antes, las cosas ya no van tan mal como solían ir. Pero a pesar de eso, aun contaba con Ino. Esas dos terminaron siendo las mejores amigas. Claro, eran como el agua y el aceite, pero Hinata sentía que podía contar con Ino en lo que fuera, y que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla.

"Hey, pensé que saldríamos hasta la noche, ¿Que haces por aquí de todas maneras?" le pregunto Hinata.

"Es solo que no podía esperar para verte" le dijo al oído. "Solo pase a comprar unas cosas y a dar un paseo antes, si quieres podemos irnos ya. Tengo una sorpresa para ti" le dijo. Ella sonrió al escucharlo y asintió.

El amor si que es impredecible, mira que venirse a enamorar del rompecorazones de la aldea no estaba ni en sus más remotos pensamientos. Pero, no era como el amor que todas sus fans presumían por él. No, este era distinto, único. Ella no lo amaba porque fuera el shinobi más poderoso, no lo amaba porque fuera bien parecido, o porque al regresar a la aldea heredo la fortuna de su clan.

No, lo amaba por su forma de ser, por que solo él la comprendía, por que a pesar de que todos decían que era una persona sin corazón… se equivocaban, tenía uno de los mas grandes corazones que había visto. Por la manera tan única en que la amaba, porque siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, para apoyarla, para darle fuerzas, para hacerla sentir segura. Era como la luna y la noche. Uno no era nada sin el otro, la luna no brillaría sin la noche, su luz se desvanecería y su belleza no inspiraría el amor que las personas necesitan, y la noche perdería su profundidad sin la luna. Se complementan perfectamente el uno al otro, como un rompecabezas, como el yin y el yan.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a casa de Sasuke, ambos caminando de la mano. Hinata se preguntaba que era lo que Sasuke había preparado, pero al preguntarle solo le dijo "Ya veras" y sonreía un poco más. Hinata decidió que lo mejor era esperar y siguió caminando de la mano de su amado mientras él tenía la otra mano en su bolsillo, jugando con un pequeño anillo de plata. _"Ya lo veras Hinata" pensó _para si mismo mientras caminaban por la calle.

Al llegar la noche, después de su cena romántica preparada esta vez por Sasuke (¿que mono no? nn), la cual sorprendentemente estaba deliciosa, Sasuke se le declaró a Hinata "Hina, ¿te casarías con migo?" le pregunto mientras le mostraba el añillo de plata que antes pertenecía a su madre y el cual tenía un gran valor sentimental.

Hinata no podía creerlo, Sasuke le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, estaba sorprendida, las palabras no podían salir de su boca y sus ojos no se despegaban del anillo tan hermoso que estaba en las manos de Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzó a asustarse, Hinata no contestaba y solo miraba al anillo en su mano. ¿Acaso le iba a decir que no? ah, la ansiedad lo estaba matando y justo cuando iba a volver a preguntar ella contesto "Si" en un susurro, pero esto no le impidió escucharlo.

"Si" dijo Hinata mas alto, levantando su vista a los ojos de Sasuke, que comenzaban a llenarse de felicidad y un poco de asombro. "Si, claro que si, me casare con tigo" le dijo mientras lo amarraba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba con ternura.

Sabían que vendrían tiempos difíciles, no todo el mundo aceptaría la nueva noticia con brazos abiertos. Pero mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro todo lo demás no importará. Llegarían hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar juntos. Juntos hasta que la muerte los separe.

"Feliz aniversario Hinata… espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa" de dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte y la besaba de nuevo.

**Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado…. Nos leemos luego.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
